


Just One More Stack...

by NebIbonek2000



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Late at Night, Paperwork, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebIbonek2000/pseuds/NebIbonek2000
Summary: A glimpse into Lin's Work Life when she is behind on paperwork
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II
Kudos: 44





	Just One More Stack...

**Author's Note:**

> Text that is in the format: //"text"//   
> means it is Lin's thoughts.
> 
> Takes place after Season 3

"Just one more set of papers, then I'll go home" Lin whispers to herself for the 11th time that night.

The Chief was behind on paperwork. Like really behind on paperwork. After traveling with the Avatar and the events with Zaheer, Beifong came back to an office full of paperwork. Sure, Saikhan had done some of it, and Lin was grateful for that, but there was still an overwhelming amount left.

She'd been working on it for two days straight, taking breaks in between, of course. For the two previous day's she had stopped at a reasonable time (well 11pm was reasonable to the metal bender, not too much to her wife). But today's she wanted to get through as much as possible. She arrived earlier and did paperwork through lunch, only taking a short break around 3 to shove some food in herself before continuing to get through the stacks. At 8 Lin had another quick break when Kya had dropped by to check in on her and drop off some food for dinner.

The last she had looked at the clock was 1am when the janitor came through.

Beifong put down her pen and stretched her arms. Everything was sore, from her back to her cramping hand. She looked back at the stack of papers on her desk and on the floor.

//"Just these stacks on my desk and then I'll go home."//

She re-adjusted herself and got back to work, pushing through the hand and back pain; surprisingly, Beifong had energy, and was able to get through the stacks relatively quickly. Upon finishing the stacks on her desk, she thought about starting a new stack. But the growing tiredness inside her decided it was finally time to go home. Lin packed up her stuff and got on her coat. As she was about to leave her office she heard some talking on the other side.

//"Who's here? The janitor is gone. Oh flameo, I don't want to deal with criminals at this hour."//  
Lin bursts open her office door, ready to stood her metal cables at the intruders.

The two men jump back, and before the metal bender shoots her cables, she realized these men are wearing uniforms. In fact, they are her officers!

"What are you doing here?" the Chief barks at them.

Looking kind of frightened, one of them replies "We were just about to clock in, Chief." Lin looks over at the clock and sees it's 4:45am. Morning shift arrives at 5. 

She had spend the whole night here. 

The Chief let's out a frustrated and tired sigh, "Well then get working!" And with that the two men scurry off. She could take the whole day off, but she needs to get through the paperwork sometime. Lin recognizes that she needed to sleep, so on her way out she dropped by the front office to tell them she wouldn't be back till noon.

Fortunately, the roads where empty as a tired Beifong drove back to her apartment. She took a quick shower and barely slipped into her pajamas before crashing into bed with her wife. Lin wrapped her arms around her wife, and with that, Kya had woken up slightly and held onto Lin. The couple quick fell back to sleep, holding each other tight :)

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this at 5am. Since then I have reread it and edited some mistakes, however I apologies if I did not catch everything.  
> I hope you enjoyed this short piece :)


End file.
